


With Company

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 19:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Company is a curative.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Company

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chasingtides](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=chasingtides).



> Written on 12 August 2008 in response to [chasingtides](http://chasingtides.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Snape/Harry: rain, cabin fever, and tea_.

So much rain—Severus had never hated his cabin more. His fever to leave it didn't lessen, however, no matter how much special tea he drank. But then, he was ill; he didn't require company.

And then came the laughter. Annoyed, he rose to peer out his window: Potter flew in circles around his cabin, laughing at the rain, or perhaps at him, Severus didn't know. But it was enough, this intrustion, to move him outside.

Soaking wet and warmer than he'd ever been, long after his tirade, he was surprised to find how spacious his accommodations had become with company.


End file.
